1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a slider suspension assembly for a data-recording disk file and, more particularly, to an improved slider suspension assembly and to a method for mechanically and electronically attaching the slider to the suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk files are information storage devices that utilize at least one rotatable disk with concentric data tracks containing the information, a head (or "transducer") for reading data from or writing data to the various tracks, and a head-positioning actuator connected to the head for moving it to the desired track and maintaining it over the track center line during read or write operations. The transducer is attached to an air-bearing slider that is supported adjacent to the data surface of the disk by a cushion of air generated by the rotating disk.
The slider is connected to a support arm of the head-positioning actuator by means of a suspension. The suspension provides dimensional stability between the slider and actuator arm, controlled flexibility in pitch and roll motion of the slider relative to its direction of motion on the rotating disk, and resistance to yaw motion. In conventional disk files, the suspension provides a load or force against the slider that is compensated by the force of the air bearing between the slider's air-bearing surface and the disk surface. Thus, the slider is maintained in extremely close proximity to, but out of contact with, the data surface of the disk.
The suspension typically comprises a load beam, which is mounted at one end to the actuator arm, and a flexure element, which is attached to the other end of the load beam and supports the slider. The load beam provides the resilient spring action that biases the slider toward the surface of the disk, while the flexure provides flexibility for the slider as the slider rides on the cushion of air between the air-bearing surface and the rotating disk.
In the conventional slider suspension assembly, the slider is mechanically attached to the flexure element of the suspension by epoxy bonding. The electrical connection between the transducer and the disk file read/write electronics is made by discrete twisted wires that run the length of the suspension load beam and extend over the flexure and slider. The ends of the wires are soldered or ultrasonically bonded to the transducer termination pads on the slider. The fabrication of such a slider suspension in most cases requires manual assembly and is thus time-consuming and costly. It is this manual assembly and delicate operation of attaching the slider suspension assembly that leads to the largest portion of errors and failures of product during operation.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved slider suspension assembly and method for making such assemblies. Moreover, what is needed is an improved method of attaching a slider head to a suspension element that is easy to perform, thus leading to being implemented in an automated process.